epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LeandroDaVinci/The Walking Dead: ERB Edition - Episode 2
(We see the Ghostbusters standing outside of an abandoned hospital) Winston: Can someone tell me why are we even here? Ray: Neighbors complaining about sounds, what does that mean? Ghosts, it's our job, Winston. Winston: But...It's abandoned, Ray. We don't need to do anything... Peter: You guys have quite the spirit! (Peter kicks in the door) (Egon enters first with the PKE in hand) Egon: Can't see nothing, Ray take the proton packs with the lanterns, please. Ray: Sure thing! (Ray runs at the ECTO-I and takes the proton packs outside, puts up one on himself) Ray: Venkman, Winston, the proton packs. This is gonna be awesome (Ray enters) Winston: You first, Venkman. Peter: Pussy. Winston: Say what? (We see four of them in the main hall of the hospital, all of them with proton packs) Egon: The PKE is reacting to something... (Egon does hand movements that the ghost is on the second floor) Peter: You first, Winston. (Laughs) Winston: You're a funny guy, Peter. (Winston goes up) Ray: Say something, Winston! Describe it! Winston: Looks like a pacient... Egon: Have any color at all? Floating? Laying? Peter: Smoking? Winston: He's...walking around? Ray: OH MY GOD! A FULL BODY! I NEED TO SEE THIS!! (Ray goes upstairs as quick as he can) Ray: SPENGLER! You need to see this too! Egon: A full body appearence...Fascinating.... (Peter goes upstairs) Peter: Alright, let's bust 'em. Egon: Hold up, Venkman. Give me a minute. (Egon starts walking slowly and quietly towards the ghost) Ray: Spengler, what are you doing? Egon: He isn't reacting... (Egon is getting closer) Winston: *whispers loudly* Spengler! Get back here Egon: Let me check first, Winston. (Egon is face to face with the ghost, he attempts to walk through the ghost) (Egon bumps into it, and is startled) (He sees that it's an actual body, rotten, stinky, and in the bones) Egon: Oh my... Walker: BLARRGGGHH!!!! MUSIC (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2cymqAVPWuo) LeandroDaVinci (creator, writer and art) TheAssyrianAssassin1337 (writer, editor and proofreader) GravityMan (editor and proofreader) THE WALKING DEAD: ERB EDITION Ray: Watch out! (Egon falls to the ground) Egon: I need some help over here!! Peter: Cummin'! (Winston looks at Peter in a weird way) Peter: I needed to make that pun, c'mon. Winston: If you say so. Ray: Ready guys? Winston: As always (Peter and Winston start to shoot with the proton packs as Ray is ready to throw the ghost trap) Egon: Can you not shoot it at me. Thank you Winston: Sorry brother. Ray: Well, trap going in 1...2...thre- (The walker has only holes in his body and no sign of getting caught) Peter: What the hell? (Egon runs at them) Egon: I think this is something big. Winston: How much? Egon: bigger than the Stay Puft in danger. Peter: Wait wait...how do you know? You barely looked at him Egon: I've been studying this a little bit. Ray: And didn't tell us this, Spengler? Egon: Now it's not the time, shoot him in the head with the proton packs and get back into the ECTO-I. Winston: If you say so... Ray: NO! SPENGLER! (Winston shoots at the head, the walker falls to the ground) Ray: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! THAT WAS A PERSON Egon: If my studies are right, it wasn't anything close to alive or a person Peter: Show us, Egon. Egon: Let's get into the ECTO-I (Ghostbusters back at the Firehouse, all of them going outside of the ECTO-I) Janine: Dr. Venkman? (Peter stands in the stair looking at her) Peter: Tell me, beautiful. Janine: What should go into the paperwork? Peter: "Dr. Egon Spengler will pay for the damages and the funeral of the guy who Winston killed". Janine: Seriously? Peter: No, it's only a joke HAHAHAHAHAHAHA (Peter makes a fake laugh) Janine: Whatever you say, Dr. Venkman (keeps chewing gum) (Peter goes upstairs and sees Winston with a twinkie in his hand) Winston: So are you tell me that this twinkie is the brain...and with this virus...makes...I don't understand. Peter: What is happening here, guys? Winston: Egon, tell him 'bout the twinkie. Peter: Another twinkie? So full of creativity, Egon... (Everyone looks at Venkman) Egon: Okay, Venkman, think of this twinkie as a brain, the cream inside is your memories, humanity, emotions, everything that is inside you and I. Peter: Got it. (Egon smashes the twinkie in the table) Egon: This is your brain dying. (Egon tries to put it back up again) Egon: This is your brain waking up again. Is it the same? Peter: Well, I mean, it's only a little bit topsy-turvy but... (Egon parts it in half) Egon: No feelings, no memories, no humanity. Peter: Oh. (Ray starts to eat the twinkie) Ray: Are you telling me that the brain will reactivate somehow after death but without everything that makes you a person? Winston: As a baby? Egon: Fifty fifty... (Egon starts to draw in the board) Egon: The brain is useless. The virus controls it. (Egon draws a brain inside of a body) Egon: The virus wants to spread, so, it makes the carrier of the virus come back of the death to spread it around. (Egon draws a lines between the brain, the arms, the jaw and the legs) Egon: These are... Peter: Hmmm...and that thing back at the hospital was one of those carriers? Egon: I want to think that it was. Winston: I want it too Ray: After all, Winston killed it. Maybe it was just a patient that was left Winston: Shut your mouth, Ray. Ray: Just sayin' (eats the last part of the twinkie) Peter: So...this is a virus, right? What do we have to do with a virus? Egon: It may contain a paranormal substance. Maybe has the same amount of power of the slime of Vigo or Gozer itself. Peter: Herself, brain. Egon: Gozer has no gender. Peter: But it was hot...Vigo too. Winston: Am I the only to wants to punch Peter sometimes? Peter, Ray and Egon: No. Egon: We need to do something about this. Ray: What about telling the people about this? Egon: They wouldn't believe us, remember the slime? Winston: or everything that we tried to make warn of? Ray: If they don't believe, we show to them the evidence! Peter: What are you going to show Ray? This board? (Peter cleans the board) Peter: Oops, not gonna work Egon: What if...we release it? Ray: No way *shivers* Winston: Are you seriously thinking that? Peter: That thing is not going outside! Egon: We need it. Ray: Why? Egon: Becaus- Janine: (screaming) TURN THE TV ON!! (Ray throws the remote control to Venkman) Peter: Got it. (The TV is on) (Black screen) (We see Hannibal in his cell of the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane) Hannibal: Good morning, Barney. What is for breakfast? Barney: Coffee and Toast, Dr. Lecter. Hannibal: *sarcastically* Terrific (Hannibal looks to the food and then looks to Barney) Hannibal: What a banquet, Barney...pass it through. Barney: I am, Dr. Lecter. (Barney puts the tray through the item slit, but Hannibal grabs his hand) Hannibal: Why are so nervous, Barney? You have worked here for years, you really shouldn't be nervous... Barney: I'm ok, Dr. Lecter. I'm not nervous at all. Hannibal: Hmmmm...Barney...You know you can't keep secrets from me. You're concerned about something...hmmm? Barney: Dr. Lecter... (Barney looks around to make sure no one is in the room) Barney: *whispering* Something is happening in Los Angeles. The government hasn't made an effort to disclose the information, but we all know it is coming. Hannibal: Where did you find this out at, Barney? Barney: You haven't seen the papers? Hannibal: Chilton doesn't give me the newspaper, I'm lucky that he even feeds me. Barney: Dr. Lecter....the newspaper said that a reporter saw Marlon Brando die. Hannibal: Marlon Brando? What a tragedy...he has a catalog of great movies... Barney: But that wasn't at all...Los Angeles isn't safe anymore. Hannibal: Hmm...why do you believe this "Something" is coming to Baltimore? Barney: I don't know! but there's a lot of- Hannibal: Rumors. Barney, I believe this irrational fear that you now possess originates from you- (The door of the hall is opened and the sound of fast walking is heard) Dr. Chilton: BARNEY! GET OUT OF THERE AND COME HERE! Barney: What happened, Dr. Chilton? Did somebody escape? Dr. Chilton: Not this time, WE are the ones who need to escape. NOW. (Chilton runs towards Barney) Dr. Chilton: We need to get out of here, and we need to go to Washington, maybe the Government can protect us. (Chilton looks at Hannibal). Hannibal: Good morning, Dr. Chilton. Where do we need to evacuate? Are we going with someone?...Your family? Dr. Chilton: You are not going, Dr. Lecter. You will die here like everybody always wanted. Hannibal: Why don't you stay...maybe you could watch me die. You want it. Dr. Chilton: Ugh...Barney come here. (Chilton takes Barney by the arm and walk away, they stay at the end of the hall talking, until Barney runs back to Hannibal's cell) Barney: Dr. Lecter...we all need to get out of here Hannibal: Why is that, Barney? This "Something" is finally here? Barney: Right down the damn street! (Shouting and gunfire is heard outside) Hannibal: Will you ever clarify what it is you are so terrified about? I'm anxiously awaiting it Barney: No time for your questions, Dr. Lecter, I need to find my family! (Barney keeps quiet for a second as he looks in his pocket) Barney: Fine, I will leave you the key, so you can get out of here, okay? (Hannibal stays still with the key in his hand) Hannibal: I would like to have a full conversation on this topic later, Barney. (Barney starts to run) Hannibal: BARNEY! (Barney looks back) Hannibal: Thank you (Hannibal procedes to turn on the radio and listen to classical music, sits and starts eating his breakfast listening to music and the screams of outside) Hannibal: The sounds. The sounds. So many memories... (Hannibal opens the cell) Hannibal: Finally freedom. (He stars to walk very gentle, as he enters to Barney's little office, he sees all the doors opened and a knife, he takes it and goes to the ladder that goes to the roof) Hannibal: Let's go to enjoy the views... (He climbs the wall ladder and he gets to the roof of the Hospital) Hannibal: What a perfect morning. (He sees devastation, explosions, a cloudy sky, as he walks to edge to the roof he sees a lot of walkers about to attack Barney and Dr. Chilton) Hannibal: Barney, to the stair! Quick! (Barney quickly goes to a building stair that is aside from the walkers) Barney: Dr. Chilton! (Chilton looks at Barney and a walker bites his neck) Dr. Chilton: AAGHHH! BARNEY!!! (Barney looks at Hannibal in the roof) Hannibal: Let him. Dr. Chilton: HANNIBAL!! YOU SON OF A- (Chilton goes to the ground and a lot of walkers gather to eat him) Hannibal: Keep climbing, Barney. (Barney gets to the roof, as he looks at Hannibal) Hannibal: I'm sorry, Barney. Barney: I never liked Dr. Chilton, I don't need your sympathy. Hannibal: No, for this. (Hannibal cuts Barney's throat with the knife as he goes to the ground, Hannibal takes him by the chest) Hannibal: I'm so so sorry, Barney... (Hannibal holds Barney over the walker horde) Hannibal: I'm a lone wolf, Barney. (Hannibal lets go) Barney: NOOOOOOOOO!!! (Hannibal watches Barney being devoured by walkers and back inside the building) Hannibal: Hello nurse, what a pleasant surprise. Nurse: *SCREAMS* DR. LECTER!!! PLEASE!! PLEASE!! Hannibal: You need to get away, away from here, run outside, and leave me everything in here. Nurse: YES...YES....THANKS. (The nurse throws the keys to Lecter) Hannibal: Now go. (The nurse runs outside to see the whole walker horde in the door, she tries to get away but Hannibal closes the security door with the key) Hannibal: Enjoy. (The hands of the nurse goes to the glass where Hannibal is watching, she gets eaten alive by the walkers) Hannibal: Back to my breakfast... (Hannibal grabs his tray of food and walks into a recreation room, and turns on the TV) Bill O'Reilly: -ere is an important message coming in from the President of the United States on the current crises in cities nationwide. (Black screen) (We see Obama at the Press Room, standing at presidential podium) Obama: My fellow Americans, as you may know there is an epidemic consuming not only this country, but the entire world. We have recently received word that the Soviet capitol Moscow has fallen, the Kremlin is in ruins. Obama: We have information that this began in Los Angeles, and it evidently spread around the world in a matter of days. (We see Ted, Bill, Terminator, Socrates and Beethoven hearing the radio in the car) (Gunfire is heard outside of the White House and Obama seems panicky) Obama: B-Baltimore is being overrun by the infected at the, at the moment, but the National Guard has managed to keep most of them out of New York City, although some have managed to slip in. (We see the Ghostbusters putting their proton packs as they see the TV) Obama: Rest assured, the United States of America shall not fall. We, the American Government have a secret weapon that will be deployed to the East Coast to stop the hordes of infected at their core. If this secret weapon shall fail, which I do not believe, we will make use of our nuclear arsenal to defend our remaining population. Secret Service agent: *quietly and off in the distance* Mr. President, you need to come with me. Obama: Rest assured, Ameri- (Massive explosion leaves the White House shaking) Obama: Americans, we will pull thr- Secret Service agent: MR. PRESIDENT! Obama: *speaks fast* We will pull through this. Everyone, stay saf- (More explosions are heard and the broadcast cuts to static) (We see Hannibal back in the recreation room eating more food) Hannibal: Marvelous. (Black screen) Category:Blog posts